


Whispers Against His Skin

by raelee514



Series: Possession [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angsty Thomas, Blow Job, Kissing, M/M, Thomas' Glove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: “You can have more, always,”  Thomas whispered.“No…you first.  For once.”Stealing a moment in Thomas' room, Jimmy decides it's time he GIVES to Thomas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Even The Blind Will See - I suggest reading that first. But it's not really needed for this particular moment ;)

Thomas kept expecting to wake up. Jimmy Kent was kissing his throat. He was pressed against a wall, with Jimmy’s hand stroking his hip just underneath his pants with one hand and the other was in his hair. Behind his head, moving Thomas into the positions he wanted as he ravished his neck. 

His hair was being pulled, it was sharp pinch and he kept grabbing hold of that, because it told him he was awake. He wasn’t dreaming. Thomas pushed his hands under Jimmy’s shirt, ran his hands up his back and lightly scrapped his nails as he went back down Jimmy’s spine. He moaned as Jimmy licked behind is ear and raked his hands up his spine this time, nails skidding against skin.

Jimmy’s mouth found his. Thomas moaned and his hands moved from Jimmy’s back to place a hand at the base of his neck. It was his turn to move Jimmy how he wanted him. He spun them around, one hand on Jimmy’s hip and lick his tongue against against the roof of Jimmy’s mouth. Thomas pushed him harder into the wall and let his hand roam over the planes of his stomach and chest, pushing his shirt up and up. 

“Thomas…” Jimmy moaned and his own hands under Thomas’s shirt. “Skin…”

Whatever he wished, Thomas thought, pulling back and laughing at Jimmy’s scowl. He moved toward Thomas but shoved him back firmly against the wall. His hands grabbed Jimmy’s shirt and yanked it off him, then tore off his own. 

He stood there, eyes roving over Jimmy’s chest. “So, beautiful,” he breathed. His right hand palmed Jimmy’s flat stomach. Thomas moved into his space, closer and closer. They were a breath apart, chests barely touching. Thomas’s left hand rose to the back of Jimmy neck. He moved in, almost kissing him on the lips before bending further and taking Jimmy’s nipple in his mouth, teeth grazing and tongue soothing. 

“Holy…” Jimmy moaned, grabbed at Thomas shoulder’s clutching him. “Thomas.”

Thomas moved across his chest, soft and hard kisses. Grazing skin and then the other nipple in his mouth. He his right hand, stroked up Jimmy’s side, against his ribs. He licked and teased. Jimmy’s head was on his shoulder, breath warm on his skin. Thomas shivered and wrapped his right arm around Jimmy’s waist, lifting his head up and capturing Jimmy’s mouth. 

BANG.

They jumped apart, both breathing hard. Someone was at the door. Thomas hurried to it, pushing it back as whoever was in the hall was about to just walk right in. He took a deep breath but didn’t hide his irritation. 

“Mr Barrow,” Alfred still tried to push in. 

“Alfred, I am not dressed,” Thomas snapped, irritated and using the best weapon he had the moment to keep the big oaf at bay. He couldn’t even be insulted with the boy sprang backward like he’d been electrocuted. He may have laughed if he wasn’t so worried about Jimmy and him getting caught. They should have locked the door for one thing. Stupid. 

Thomas looked to the side and Jimmy had pulled on his shirt but had gone back against the wall hiding behind the door. His looked frustrated and Thomas shrugged cause what else could he do. 

“Alfred what do you want?” Thomas said after a beat. 

“Oh. I can’t find Jimmy.”

“And thought I might have him?” 

“Well, he and you do talk in here a lot…” Alfred took a tentative step closer. 

Thomas moved the door to show more of his naked chest. Alfred stilled. 

“So, he’s not then.”

“In here?” Thomas let his eyes fall down to his chest and snorted. “No.”

“Right, you are right, Mr. Barrow. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Good idea, smart lad you are, Alfred,” Thomas sniped. “Halfwit,” he muttered as he locked the door. 

“Him or us?” Jimmy groaned. 

Thomas put his head on the door and groaned himself. 

“Thomas…” Jimmy walked over to him and ran his hand down his spine. Thomas closed his eyes, goosebumps following the trail of Jimmy’s fingers. Jimmy moved behind him, pushing him into the door, pressing his chest to his back, wrapping his arms around him. “I want you,” he whined into Thomas ear. 

Anything he wants, anything… Thomas fell back into his hold. Strong arms wrapped tight around him. He let out long sigh of frustration. “It’s not a good idea.”

“I can’t leave now, better to wait until Alfred is well asleep,” Jimmy whispered in his ear. “I came here to ravish you.”

Thomas chuckled. “Did you now?”

“Yes,” Jimmy dropped his hand lower, palming Thomas’ erection through his sleep pants and underwear. “I want to wrap my mouth around you.”

Thomas moaned and Jimmy clamped a hand on his mouth. Thomas shook at the thought, he hit the door with his left hand with excess emotion. 

“Shhh…” Jimmy soothed into his ear. “Turn around.”

Thomas took a moment, but he turned, or let himself be turned by Jimmy. Jimmy cupped his cheek. “Aren’t you flushed,” he said with smug grin. 

“Aren’t you afraid?” Thomas stared at him but his hands were tugging at Jimmy’s shirt again. “Why did you put this back on?” 

“I panicked,” Jimmy said and then he huffed. “But I’m not afraid.”

“That makes no sense,” Thomas said and he ran his hand through Jimmy’s hair, wild unruly blonde curls. He was more handsome disheveled and Thomas thought he had no right to that… “If we get caught?”

“We won’t.”

“We…”

“Didn’t.” Jimmy knelt down. 

Thomas felt his breath hitch as he looked down at him. He grinned up at Thomas, hooked his fingers into the fabrics keeping Thomas’s cock from him and yanked them down smoothly. Shock of air on his cock was a good thing, he thought, he felt like he could have come just looking down at Jimmy like that. 

“You don’t have to do…”

“Shut up, stop saying that, how often do I have tell you?” Jimmy growled. 

“Until we run out of things you haven’t done?” Thomas guessed. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop questioning this. Fantasies weren’t mean to be real, weren’t they meant to be dreams. 

Jimmy blushed and Thomas smirked. He felt spun around, his emotions kept catching in his throat and he knew he was flushed and heated every second Jimmy touched him. That Thomas could effect him too… just added to everything that overwhelmed him.

“I’ll be sure then too,” Jimmy said and wrapped his left hand around Thomas’s cock. Thumb going around the head of it and Thomas managed to bring his hand up to his mouth to stifle the moan pure pleasure he let out. Jimmy could undo him too far to easily. 

Jimmy leaned up on his knees, his mouth opening.

“Wait, wait…” Thomas called out in a loud whisper. 

Jimmy rose up in one fluid motion and kissed him, softly. “Thomas?”

Thomas grabbed his neck in his hands and leaned into him. “Too much.”

“Not enough, more like,” Jimmy laughed. 

Thomas dropped his hand, pushed through layers and wrapped his left hand around Jimmy’s cock. “You can have more, always,” Thomas whispered. 

Jimmy made an odd sound that came out from the back of his throat and he grabbed Thomas hand. He pulled up to his lips and kissed the bullet shaped scar. “No…you first. For once.”

Thomas let his head fall back against the door. Jimmy started kissing his throat and again and Thomas felt like they’d turned into a dizzying circle. He raked his nails down Jimmy’s back. 

“I love you,” Jimmy spoke in the skin of his neck. “I love you,” he whispered in his ear. “I love you,” he kissed his cheek. 

Thomas heart was hammering, he clutched at Jimmy tightly and listened. 

“You listening?” Jimmy asked. 

“Yes.”

Jimmy kissed his lips. “I love you,” he looked right into Thomas eyes and his mouth quirked in a shy smile. “I love you,” Jimmy let a hand travel down his chest to his stomach. Thomas stared, getting lost in Jimmy’s royal blue eyes… then he nodded. 

“Someday you’re gonna believe me,” Jimmy said softly before dropping to his knees. Thomas followed him with eyes and hands. He threaded both his hands in Jimmy’s hair, Jimmy looked up at him and smirked and wrapped his hand around Thomas’ cock. He looked down at it and licked his lips and Thomas bit his lip — too hard. He wasn’t breathing as he watched Jimmy mouth close around his cock. Those lips, made to sin, lips he dreamed of — doing this. Too many times. 

“Oh…GOD,” he clamped both his hands over his mouth. 

“Shhh,” Jimmy laughed around his cock and that helped nothing. He yanked on Jimmy’s hair. 

Jimmy popped off him and it was beautifully obscene. Thomas was lost in it. 

“Thomas,” Jimmy said a shade too loud.

“What?”

“Put your fucking glove in your mouth.”

Thomas groaned the order going straight to his cock, making it twitch, ,Jimmy’s squeezed in response. “Killing me…” he reached toward the nearby nightstand where blessedly his glove had been tossed. He grabbed it shoved it in his mouth. Then he looked down and saw Jimmy staring at him with dark eyes, mouth open…. 

“Shit…” Jimmy inhaled deeply. “Sucking you off now…” he muttered like he was reminding himself. Then he did it, he pumped Thomas’ cock twice with his hand and then he wrapped his lips around it. They both moaned and Thomas still covered his mouth. It was too good, he was dizzy with it and sounds kept escaping his throat. 

Thomas watched as his cock was moved in and out of Jimmy’s mouth. He blinked against closing his eyes to the sensations. Those damn lips, that mouth. Jimmy lacked finesse and there was a scrap of teeth now and then but it only made it all the more real and heavenly. Thomas scraped his nails against Jimmy’s scalp, fighting not to push him more fully onto his cock. Jimmy seemed to be trying to swallow him whole, as it was and he looked gorgeous doing it. 

It took no time, no time at all. Thomas was overwhelmed, he was more than that his heart was hammering and he was sure he’d never been more turned on in his entire life. But he’d thought that before with Jimmy — always Jimmy. His. Thomas moaned as Jimmy flicked his tongue on the underside of his cock, which made Jimmy do it again… 

And that was all it was going to take. Thomas spat out the glove, “Jimmy, I’m…”

Jimmy popped off him again that perfect obscene way, hand wrapped tight and pumping Thomas’ length and Thomas came, knuckles in his mouth in hot wet spurts that washed over Jimmy’s hand and hit his chest. Thomas leaned back agains the door panting, he felt loose limbed and like he’d run too far and too fast. He was shaking. 

Jimmy rose up and wrapped his arms around him. “Good?” 

Thomas met Jimmy’s eyes and grinned, flat out and wide in that way only this smug bastard could make him. “Yes.”


End file.
